


Drabbles and One-shots of a Sinner

by LengtheningShadows



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aftercare, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage and Discipline, Brothels, But It's Ruined Lol, Crossdressing, Cum Inflation, Don't Like Don't Read, Drabbles, DreamMare - Freeform, Dubious Consent, First Time, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Dom/sub, Light Petting, Loss of Virginity, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multi, Neko Serum, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Punishment, Rape, Red x Lust - Freeform, Sex, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sinner's Of All Kinds Are Welcome, Size Difference, Stalking, Voice Kink, dustberry - Freeform, kustard - Freeform, minor fluff, requests open, sin - Freeform, throat-fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LengtheningShadows/pseuds/LengtheningShadows
Summary: As the title suggests, this will be a collection of smutty drabbles and one-shots. Sinners galore. I am open to requests. For more details, see notes.Young ones, this story is for the ones with tainted minds, so please; save your innocence and clickawayI will give warnings in the author's note.
Relationships: Dream/Nightmare - Relationship, Dreammare, Lust/Blue, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale), dustberry, red/lust
Comments: 50
Kudos: 159





	1. That night: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave requests in the comments. Things to note:
> 
> -Make it specific. I will not write something like; "ink x error, ink gets raped."  
> Example: "A Red/Lust smutty one-shot. This takes scene where Red gets drunk off his ass and Lust finds him knocking on his apartment door. Lust, being Lust, takes advantage of Red's drunk state. Light bondage, voice kink, Red is blindfolded. Whipping is optional. After all _that_ is over, i want Red to storm off, leaving Lust sad. The end ;)
> 
> -Things i will _not_ write include;  
> -No pee or poo.*stifled giggle*  
> -Anything other than Undertale.  
> -Stop goddamn shipping Frisk/Chara with Sans. That is a damn _child_.  
> \- Underage.  
> -No OC's. [ Sorry ]  
> -No Reader.
> 
> Kinks im pretty much fine with. I'll probably get to your request in a few days, a few weeks at top.

<-Red POV->

He lets out a groan of frustration when he's kicked out of Grillby's.

 _Honestly_ , he only had twenty two bottles of mustard!

_Or was it more than that?_

Eh.

He didn't give a shit.

His mind was too muddled with mustard to notice anyway. He swore, groggily getting up and dusting his shorts. He turned back towards the door, flipping it off and colorfully cursing.

It didn't respond.

Grumbling, he tried to remember where his home was. Was it on...the street next to Grillby's?

Or a block down?

**Fuck.**

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Then came an idea.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he searched for his phone.

With a victorious chuckle, he fished it out.

He went to messages.

And saw Lust's contact.

He had labeled it as 'STAY AWAY'

Huh. Weird. He tried to remember why he had labeled him like that, but it slipped his mind. So he looked through their chat log.

It started with Lust sending suggestive pictures. One where he had his tongue out, sockets half-lidded. Another where he had his legs spread out, a faint purple glow emmiting from his pants. And so, so much more.

Red would be lying if he said he wasn't hot and bothered now.

Scrolling down, he saw his chat bubble screaming profanities, death threats, and 'i hate you'-s.

Lust just said that he was so sweet.

Huh.

Red found himself thinking this guy wasn't so bad. But he had treated him horribly.

In his drunk state, he decided to go apologize, forgetting all pretense of going home.

During the fray, Lust had shot him his adress. It wasn't too far from Grillby's, actually.

Neat.

As he staggered across the block, Red once again tried to remember why he hated Lust so much.

Also why he had alarm bells going off in his skull.

He couldn't remember.

<-Lust POV->

He had jerked himself and was sleeping peacefully.

Until someone knocked on his door.

It was sloppy and unbalanced, so whoever was knocking was probably drunk off their ass.

Lust let out a sleepy grumble, slipping away from the sheets. Putting on his slippers, he walked to the door, pajamas and all.

When he opened the door, he was greeted by a beautiful sight.

Red stood unbalanced, leening on the doorframe, smelling distinctly of mustard

He kept muttering sorrys and apologies.

Oh dear lord was this a dream?

If this was, he was sure as hell gonna enjoy it.

Ushering him in, Lust examined the situation.

An idea cameforth.

Settling Red down on a chair, he sat down on his lap, grinding on his pelvic bone.

"You know, Red, there's one way to make it up to me~"

Red's face starts to flush red.

Aw, cute.

Lust just wants to go headstrong and taste him, but he might scare Red away.

So he goes slow.

"a-anythin', please. i'm sorry how i treated ya, i just-" His breath hitches as Lust grinds slightly harder. He can feel the magic starting to gather there. He smiles wickedly, his back turned to Red.

"Anything?~"

"a-anythin'."

<-Red POV->

Red doesn't remember how he ended up with Lust grinding into him, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining.

In fact, he wasn't even sure what he just agreed to.

But with the friction of his pelvis, and mustard muddling his mind; he couldn't care less.

Before he knew it, he starts panting, face flushing a deeper shade of red.

He gives a husky moan, and the grinding stops. He almost whines.

Lust turns to him, purple heart shaped eyelights glittering with mischief.

"I know exactly what we need. Wait for me~" He whispers and slips out of the room.

His previous administrations leave his head spinning, his surroundings hazy.

He was starting to get desperate as the heat from his pelvis flared.

He waited for what seemed like an eternity before his patience wore thin.

Sloppily sliding down his shorts, he starts roughly jerking himself off. No pace, nothing gentle. He bucked his hips up and down wildly, whining for release. Suddenly his hands were removed, his session interupted. He opens his eyes blearily to find Lust, an angry expression on his face.

"You started without me! How rude. You must be punished now, yes?" He says while lifting his chin with his finger, tilting it for inspection.

Red lets out a whimper.

Lust's grin gets wider.

<-Lust POV->

He had been searching for just the right toy for Red.

Luckily, one of his powers were the ability to see kinks.

He grinned to himself.

Oh yes, Red was gonna be so much fun.

Satisfied with his findings, he comes back to Red.

His face was flushed, his hips bucking erratically, searching for release.

His cock was a deep, lovely shade of red.

Lust drooled at the enthralling sight.

He started without him!

Regaining his composure, he coolly walked over, dropping his toys in Reds lap.

He needed a punishment.


	2. That night: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lust and Red decide to get kinky. All the while Red is drunk, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is my first time writing sin. Critisism is appreciated.
> 
> Warnings:  
> -Auralism [ Voice kink ]  
> -Whipping  
> -Slight BDSM  
> -Slight non-con. Happens while Red is drunk.

Lust looks Red square in the eyes. He was kneeling between his legs, gently stroking his cock to keep it stimulated. Not that it wouldn't be stimulated later, that is.

"I need your consent, Red." He gently runs his fingers over the sensitive bones, sending a shiver up Red's spine

"h-heh, what? didn' i already give damn consent?" He says while insistently tugging his hands back to his cock.

Lust removes his hands from Red's grip, placing them in front of him. Putting pressure on his arms, he leans forwards, giving the hard cock before him a lick. Red gives a breathless moan, hands flying to the back of his head, trying to get more friction.

Lust easily maneuvers out of his clumsy grip, looking back up at him adoringly.

"As much i would love to have you fucking my throat," Lust giggles mischievously "I need your _consent_. You see Cherry, i tend to get a little rough, are you okay with that?" 

Lust knew he was _more_ than okay with roughness. At this point, he was just teasing him, willing him to break to his will. Because honestly, a begging Red would look beautiful, all debauched and a hot mess.

" _fuck_. I give consent, now cmon." He gives his head a nudge in the direction of his cock. Lust gives him a seductive grin.

"What's the secret word?" He asks while slowly bending down to pick through his toys.

Red gives a needy whine. Lust freezes.

_damn, what a wonderful sound?_

Shaking himself out of it, he continues to search for the toy.

" _please?_ " Red lets out another needy, low-pitched whine. 

Lust flinches, feeling his _other_ side respond to the call. _Not now,_ he needs to focus for only a little longer. He finally finds what he is looking for, a blindfold.  
It was made ornately, with silk, allowing the wearer to use it comfortably. He stands up, towering over Red.

"Red, i need you to trust me." He nods with fervour.

Lust hesitates. 

"I think we might need a safe word. How about…apple?" He asks. Red shrugs, standing up from his chair, tugging his shorts down further.

"don' think i'll need a safe word." He leans in for a kiss.

Lust smiles wickedly, pushing him away and spinning him around.

"wha-" He was shushed by Lust as he put the blindfold on him.

"I make the shots now, Red." He whispers in his ear, lowering his voice an octave or so. All he got was a whimper.

And then Red started grinding against _him_..

He lets out a weak gasp. 

That's it, he cant hold it at bay now.

He lets out a low growl, biting Red's neck. His partner gasps, spine arching in pain and pleasure. Lust teleports them both to his bedroom, gently placing Red on the floor.

"Wait here." Not a request, but an order.

Damn, why was Red so turned on by that? The apartment was silent. So quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Since he couldn't see, he could only sense the world through scent and noise. He experimentally knocked on the floor, testing for any echo. Only slight echo came, so Red guessed the room wasn't that large. 

He inhaled, taking in the scent. It smelled faintly of wine and roses, mixed with the smell of pomegranates.

He felt a presence appear before him. A heavy thud. The smell of pomegranates increased as he heard soft footsteps approach. The footsteps were purposefully light, but Red thought he heard boots on the hardwood floor. 

Lust lifted his chin, looking at the mark he had left. It was slowly leeking marrow, so he licked it off. 

Red shivered as he felt a tongue swipe oves the bite. He was so hard, he really needed to be fucked. Wait, when did fuck become fucked? 

Eh.

He went for his last resort.

Begging.

"l-lust, pleasecmondoitforme-" He started to become a mess.

Lust made a surprised noise, but it was quickly stifled.

"Why Red, we haven't even started~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, i said these would be one shots but i just really love this idea. Another part should do it. Please review and request stories!


	3. That night: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, we get into the real shit here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dilly dally, the _true_ sin.

Red kneeled on the floor, hands tied to the wall, spread wide. His blindfold wet with tears, staining it dark red. His flush completely covered his face now, his tongue lolling out, looking utterly helpless and defenseless.

Lust slowly prowled around him, making sure his boots clicked on the floor. He dragged his leather whip behind him, occasionally letting a finger run along it.

"Do you know how beautiful you look?" In unison with the crackling flames, he brought the whip down on Red's back. He gasped, arching his back, a tiny sob escaping him.

"All desperate and needy?" He asked, sensually running a finger over the new wound. Red whimpered beneath his touch, shivering.

"I would give you what you want, but you disobeyed me, did you not?" Lust kneels down, grabbing his partners chin roughly, forcing Red to look in the direction of him.

Red pants and gasps, brow scrunching.

" **answer me.** "

Oh god, Red loved it when he talked dirty to him.

"h-hah, y-yes." He manages.

Lust gives a satisfied hum, running his hand lightly on top of his skull. Red feels happy that he has pleased him, cock throbbing painfully.

"This is your punishment." He brings the whip down again. Surprised, Red lets out a choke, pain synchronizing with pleasure. His whole body feels like it's on fire, an endless need burning through him.

His _voice_ , a deep baritone that sent heat shooting through his body.

The pain and pleasure melding seamlessly, causing him to turn into puddy.

The crackling flames, the whistle of the whip, it all turned him on _far_ too much.

_Snap._

He heaves for air, feeling a familiar yet intense molten lava gathering in his loins.

He was _so_ close.

He whines out of desperation, pulling at his bonds.

"Why Red, you aren't _enjoying_ this are you?" Lust whispers.

Red _needs_.

Red _needs him._

Lust watches quietly, sensing the internal turmoil. Yes, Red had submitted, but there were still parts of him resisting.

Red lets out a small sob.

" _please_ , i d-don't think i can do this a-anymore." He begs.

Lust gives a small smile. Finally, Red let go of his inhibitions, his fear of being ridiculed as a submissive. Now he needs a reward.

With a snap of his fingers, the bonds disappeared, leaving Red to wince at the pain in his wrists. Lust scoopes him up in his arms, Red humming as he curled into him. He gently removes the blindfold, allowing Red's sensitive eyes to adjust.

"You're so gorgeous, you know that?" He presses a light kiss to his forehead.

"L-lust?"

"Yes, sweatheart?"

Red gestures back to his hard cock.

Ah, _that_. Lust gives Red a sultry smile. He teleported them to his bed, laying him gently on the bed.

Red pants, unconsciously opening his legs wider.

Lust looks at the cock before him, leaking precum. We couldn't let that go to waste now can we? Lust slowly runs his tongue along the tip, causing Red to shudder and moan. He lazily tastes him, a sweet mix of cherry and something unique to Red.

"cmon-" He gives a gasp as Lust starts stroking him, running his tongue teasingly along the tip. 

That felt _amazing_.

He whines, bucking his hips, searching for release. His mind felt fuzzy, unable to feel or think about anything other than Lust and his tongue.

Lust grins.

Oh how he loved Red squirming under him, begging for release. But then again, this was his reward. Better not be such a tease.

He hungrily looks at the cock.

He slowly allows it to enter his mouth, sucking the tip slightly. Red gives a loud moan. He was by no means small, he had impressive girth and a nice length. As such, it took Lust a few minutes until he had all of it in his mouth.

Red pants, clawing at the sheets, looking for hold. He was in pure _ectasy_.

Lust slowly bobs his head up and down, his hands on Red's hips to stop him moving. He runs his tongue over the tip again, causing Red to shudder. He goes faster, scraping his teeth along his cock, causing Red to let out a strangled moan. He feels it start to throb, so he starts to suck on it.

Red feels his high approaching, the tantalizing edge _so close_.

His surroundings seem to have faded away, leaving only the hot, wet mouth around him and obscene slurping noises. 

Lust feels Red's cock pulse, growing bigger. 

Red's vision starts to blur as he lets out a scream, finally finding release.

Lust could never have prepared himself when Red came into his mouth. The liquid tasted wonderful, something he could never get enough of. He slid the cock out of his mouth with a lavish 'pop', still savoring the taste of his cum. He slowly rose up to find his partner panting, still riding his orgasm. He leans down to kiss him. Their tongues tangled together, sharing the taste of his cum.

When he pulled away, Red was a hot mess. His bones slick with sweat, eyelights dilated, tongue lolling out, covered in his spit.

He felt an urge to ravish him of what was left of his sanity.

Lust grabbed Red, teleporting them onto a chair, with Red straddling him. He pulled down his pants, freeing his aching cock, slathered in precum.

"a-apple." Lust immediately stops, looking at his partner concernedly. Red looks away shyly.

"I'm sorry, i guess we should stop now-" Lust starts, only to be shushed by Red.

"It's not like that! it's…" He trails off.

"Don't worry, i won't judge." He slowly runs his fingers over his arm.

"It's myfirsttime!-" He blurts out, flushing.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

He was gonna pop Red's cherry!

Oh good lord, this was too good. He had to go gentle now.

"It's okay, i'll make it _your special first time_." He snaps his fingers, a bottle of lube appearing in his hand.

Red gives a shy nod, tangling his hands behind his neck.

Lust opens the bottle and pours some lube on his finger, gently rubbing them against his asshole. Red gasps, the sensation new and raw. Lust eases in a finger, Red lets out a breathy moan.

Lust gently adds another finger, stretching it soothingly. Red starts letting out breathless moans, rocking on his fingers. He scissored them, giving a pleasant burn. He rocked harder, whimpering as he was filled. Lust starts thrusting both fingers, matching Red's unsteady rhythm. He looked at his partner. His eyes were closed, his brow scrunching in that adorable way of his. He greedily slips his tongue into his mouth, sloppily kissing. When his fingers hit a certain spot, Red starts whining. He wanted more of that. He rocks harder, desperately trying to hit that spot again.

Lust, noticing his boost in speed, shifts his fingers just a little…

Red lets out a strangled scream as his fingers hit that spot, again and again. He starts to see stars in his vision as he bounces on the fingers, reaching his high. He gives a great shudder, coming for the second time. He slumps across Lust's chest, his hole tightening and loosening.

Lust gives a lazy chuckle, his cock begging for release, to be in that tight, ready ass. He removes his fingers, giving Red's ass a spank. He lifts his head to look at him blearily, eyes half lidded.

"You ready?"

A nod.

Lust positions himself against his entrance, slowly sliding in.

As Red felt the tip slide in, he nearly lost his mind. He went in agonizingly slow, filling him inch ny inch. He shudders, whole body trembling as he shifted.

Then he started moving.

With a grunt, Lust picked him up, slamming him back onto his cock. Red lets a moan escape him as he was speared on Lust's cock.

He slipped out until only the tip remained, and slammed back in, filling him wonderfully. 

He gave another grunt, pressing their foreheads together, panting.

As Lust was enveloped by Red's velvety smooth heat again and again, he felt his release coming. He didn't want this to end so soon. He snapped his fingers, his own magic enveloping the tip of his cock, preventing him from coming.

And as one, their bodies moved, an unbeatable rhythm established. As Red came closer to the edge, he screamed Lust's name, coming for one of the many times that night.

Lust didn't even give him time to recover. He teleported them to the counter top, shoving Red against it, he slammed back in. He groaned, Lust could never get enough of this feeling.

Red's mouth fell open in a silent "o" as he was fucked and fucked again and again, in various positions. After what seemed like his hundredth orgasm, Lust finally came as well, filling him with his come. Red was so tired.

His needs fulfilled, he drifted off to sleep on top of Lust…

<-Red POV->

_Fuck._

Why did his ass hurt so much?

He slowly opened his eyes, his hangover kicking in.

He groaned as he felt a throb in his temples.

He hid his face from the sunlight…

Wait.

His room doesn't have windows.

He opened his eyes, panic starting to set in.

_Please let this be the living room. Please…_

As he opened his eyes, horror set in fully. He was in _Lust's_ room. And…naked.

He starts whimpering, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

_No, he wasn't…he wasn't…_

He starts sobbing, betrayal sinking in.

How could Lust do this to him? 

He cradles his skull in his head, trying to restrain the wave of emotion threatining to spill.

Wiping his tears, he spots his clothes on the floor. He quickly puts them on, breathing heavy.

He needs time to think…he…

With a snap, he was gone.

<-Lust POV->

He opened the door, breakfast in hand, to see Red had left.

He lets out a sigh.

He had expected this hadn't he? The consequences of his actions? Had a small part of him hoped Red would stay?

Lust sighs.

He snaps his fingers, wine bottle appearing in hand.

He needed to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's pretty sad, actually. I'm sorry there was no happy ending, but life is cruel. I think i did decent, what do y'all think?


	4. I wanna get to know you better~ [ Part 1 ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream decides to 'get to know himself better'
> 
> And Nightmare just happens to be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, i have a feeling i'm gonna feel really dirty after this one.
> 
> To, anonymous,
> 
> You should always 'get to know yourself' better ;]
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> -Masturbation
> 
> -Slight stalking?

Dream POV

Dream was incredibly bored.

Nothing was happening. No battles, no fighting.

It was nice, peaceful actually.

But then again, boring.

So he had went through the multiverse, meeting with some old friends. He and Blueberry did some puzzles, Ink and him drew some pictures [ Ink redrew a famous painting by the name of "starry night" while Dream doodled ], and finally, he payed a visit to The Tree. 

Dream frowned.

Tree had told him it could sense something important on the horizon, although it wasn't sure _what_. Typical Tree, he thought. 

The _other_ side of Tree wouldn't talk to him at all, for some reason. It wasn't much for words, he knew, but it would still say hello once in a while. Now, whenever he drew near, its leaves would bristle, and it would darken all of a sudden, if that was even possible.

He sighed.

Semi-sentient beings linked to him and his brother were so hard to figure out sometimes.

Oh yeah.

_His brother._

He...actually hadn't seen him in a while. Dream's brow scrunched as if he were trying to figure out the problems of the universe. Dream knew his brother was a bit of an attention whore and him going radio silent was suspicious but...

Dream was glad.

Whenever he sees Nightmare, he becomes an absolute mess, stuttering and blushing. Last time when he had seen him, he had completely left the battle. It wasn't that he was afraid. Definitely not, it was...

He flushes.

When he had seen his brother, he had wrapped a tentacle around Red, and he had held him close to his face. Although Dream couldn't make out the words, he remembers Nightmare's voice; a deep, sensual tone. Then he had lost it, looking for a way out, to put space between him and his brother. He had wanted to jump Nightmare then and there.

Just thinking about it sent heat shooting through his body.

Dream didn't know what this feeling was. It felt good but...he also felt slightly needy.

Dream hesitates.

Blueberry had said 'get to know yourself', right?

Drawing confidence from his words, Dream takes off each piece of clothing, one by one until he was in his boxers. He drew the curtains around his apartment, and went to his laptop, laying on his bed. He searches 'masturbation'

Oh _stars_.

After looking at the results, he swiftly closes the laptop, flushing an even brighter gold.

W-well, every person is unique right?

Dream wanted that feeling of fire back. What had triggered it?

_Nightmare._

Dream knew it was wrong to think of his brother like that but...he just _thought_ about it. Nothing real, no harm done, right?

Dream closes his eyes, imagining Nightmare pinning him down, biting his neck-

_Woah._

Where did that come from...? Dream didn't know much about sex. He knew the basics but not-

_Nightmare, trailing his fingers along his spine, causing him to whimper._

Dream gasps, feeling his magic starting to manifest.

_Dream was on his knees, slowly licking a tentacle, causing Nightmare to shudder._

Dream shakes his head, clearing the visions. That was...vivid.

Whatever, it got the job done. Blushing furiously, Dream shimmies down his boxers, watching with interest as his cock slowly pulsed, getting bigger. He takes a deep breath. Okay, you can do it, Dream.

He hesitantly grabs his cock, giving it an experimental stroke.

_H-holy._

Dream loudly moans. That felt so good! More! 

He begins stroking himself with more intensity, giving shaky moans at each one. His pace becomes quicker, desperately searching for release.

He was sure his neighbors could hear him, but he didn't care. His hand became slightly blurred due to his speed. He was so close. He could feel molten fire pour into his loins, signalling his fast approaching release.

He pants raggedly, his mind in a haze of lust.

But no matter how hard or fast he strokes, he couldn't come.

Dream whines desperately, trying to think of something or someone to help him come-

_Nightmare._

_He imagined all four limbs tied down by his tentacles, whispering sweet nothings in his ear while he came inside him._

That was all it took. Dream cried out as he came, splattering his bedsheets with his cum. He goes limp, panting from the intensity of his orgasm. When he realized what he had done, he doesn't feel ashamed or dirty. He felt...satisfied.

And so, Dream decides to make it his routine. He would come back home, relieve his stress or boredom, and sleep.

_Seven days later~_

After watching one of the more tame videos, Dream decides to use a mirror.

Ahem, only to see what he was doing, of course.

...

Wasn't that a tad bit narcissistic? 

It doesn't matter, this was his little secret. 

At least he thought so. In the shadows, Nightmare watched quietly as Dream orgasmed day by day, never once faltering.

Nightmare POV

It was a Sunday night, so he had managed to get some popcorn and was preparing to watch a cliche zombie movie when he _heard it._

Moans.

Although they were faint, it echoed along the rooms.

Nightmare snickered as he filled a glass of juice. Somebody must be enjoying themselves, huh? 

Ignoring the obscene sounds, he had watched the movie, ate the popcorn, and had fell asleep on the couch.

The next night while he was reading a book [ a romance one ;) ] he heard it _again_. 

Wow, they sure must be stressed these last few days.

Again, he put some ear muffs on, and ignored it, reading his book.

On the third night, he started to grow irritated. Who the fuck touches themselves everyday?

But he was a patient monster. So he played some jazz, and ignored it.

On the fourth night, his eye started twitching. He had never met the person who lived beneath him, but whoever it was wouldn't exist now, so it didn't matter. He teleported down to the mystery person's living room. He could hear the moans coming from the bedroom. Walking quietly, he twisted the doorknob. The door flung open silently. 

He almost choked when he saw the occupant.

_Dream._

He was jacking off, eyes closed, face flushed a pretty gold. His breath hitched. He swiftly closed the door. Willing himself to blend into the shadows, he saw Dream come closer to the edge, gasping and panting. His brow knitted adorably, occasionally letting out small whimpers. He gives a final cry, arching his back, shooting cum everywhere. Nightmare resists the urge to take a taste.

Just like that, Dream is fast asleep, unaware of his surroundings.

He looks at him, contemplating his choices.

Deciding, he runs a light hand over Dream's spine, causing him to shudder in his sleep.

So, he would watch and observe.

And when the time arrived, he would pounce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, ao3 is messed up for me now, so there might've been a lot of spelling mistakes. Forgive me T>T
> 
> ~Shadow


	5. I wanna get to know you better~ [ Part 2 ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brothers reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, you can just pretend part 2 didn't exist. I was way too melancholic when i wrote it, and it didn't go with the story at all.
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> -Slight edging?
> 
> -Throatfucking

Dream POV

He watches himself run a finger along the tip of his cock, causing him to tip his head back and moan. In his latest fantasy, Nightmare was fucking him against the wall, a tentacle in his mouth, another pumping his cock. He shifts his fingers inside him, hitting his prostate. Arching his back, he starts pumping his cock rapidly, thrusting his fingers, hitting his prostate once more.

His toes start to curl, breath hitching as he neared his high. Both hands busy, he can only gasp and moan as he starts seeing stars.

"A-ah! N-Nightmare!" He cries out as he came, splattering his sheets with his cum once again. Suddenly, he sees something shift in the corner of his eye. He stiffens, pulling his shorts back up in panic, rolling off the side of the bed. Sitting up, he peers over the edge of the bed, his eyes widening as he saw a figure appear from the shadows.

_Nightmare._

"Naughty, naughty Dream." He purrs, wagging his finger. Dream shivers, feeling heat course through his soul. His brother steps around the bed, slowly making his way to him. Scrambling to get up, Dream ends up tripping down, landing on his ass.

"Who were you thinking about, hm?" The darker skeleton was in front of him now, grin spreading wider with every moment of his shock.

"N-no one-" Dream looks away, only for his chin to be roughly jerked back, grip strong enough to bruise.

"Don't lie to me, Dream. If you tell the truth, maybe i'll even give you a _reward_ …" He brushes a hand over the darkening spot, expression giving away nothing. He desperately wanted to know what the reward was, and Nightmare knew it. 

This was his chance, right? To fulfill his fantasies. Making up his mind, he answers.

"Y-you…" He shyly looks away, unable to meet his piercing gaze.

"Hm? Couldn't hear you. Say it again, louder." Dream could practically feel his smugness ooze off of him.

"I was thinking about you! I thought about you fucking me andtakingme-" He claps a hand over his mouth. Oopsie. Nightmare looked taken aback, but pleased.

"That's a good boy. Now go lay on the bed." He turns away from him, humming. And for some reason, Dream followed his orders, wanting to please him.

"If you had the chance to make those fantasies real," A pause, "would you?"

It occured to Dream that this was Nightmare's way of asking consent. He smiled, glad he had such a thoughtful brother.

"Absolutely." No hesitation, no doubt. The room seemed to heat up a few degrees as his brother turned back to him, a smirk tugging his features. Dream watches avidly as he makes his way around him, occasionally running a hand over his sweat slick bones, causing him to shiver as his body starts to heat up.

Nightmare snaps his fingers, leaving all but their shorts on. He stands between his legs, towering over him. Leaning down, he starts licking and kissing at his collarbone, causing him to pant. Switching to the other side, he trails feather soft kisses up to his neck, which he sucks on hungrily. Dream can only gasp and moan as his administrations cause his magic to manifest.

Finally, Nightmare slips his tongue into his mouth, exploring. He tasted of something spicy and strong, leaving a bitter after taste as he pulled away, saliva connecting between them. He trails down further, hands grasping at his ribs, causing Dream to shudder. He slowly wraps a hand around one, pumping with expert ease, eyelights boring into his, burning with passion. Nightmare lolls out his tongue, a dark shade of purple, as he deliberately, torturously slowly licks one of the narrow bone, coating it in saliva.

Dream watched, entranced as Nightmare went down further, down to his soaking wet entrance. He teasingly strokes it through the fabric, causing Dream to gasp sharply. He whines, trying to rut against the hand, growing increasingly desperate for _any_ friction. Nightmare merely chuckles, giving it another teasing stroke. He feels his mind start to get foggy with lust as he starts begging.

"A-ah! Please, Nightmare!" He was surprisingly quick to respond, sliding down his shorts, purring. His folds were wet with his magic, looking inviting. Nightmare slowly rubs a finger against his sensitive nub, coating his finger with his wetness. He can only moan as his brother licks his fingertip, looking at him the whole time. He cries out as Nightmare slips a digit in, causing him to move his hips feverishly. He slowly thrusts his finger, in and out, observing him. One of his tentacles prod his mouth, asking entrance. Dream is quick to open his mouth, allowing the cock sized tentacle into his mouth, greedily sucking on it. Nightmare moans at the lovely sensation, slipping another digit inside his brother's tight, wet cunt. He grasps at the sheets, feeling a smaller tentacle rub his clit, causing him to cry out, mouth still full of the tentacle. Nightmare adds another finger, his thrusts increasing in pace as he felt Dream's release come near. He slowly starts thrusting the tentacle in his mouth as well, grunting at the sensation. 

His other two tentacles weren't left on stand-by, either. One slowly starts rubbing itself along his lover's spine, while the other slips down Nightmare's shorts, leisurely pumping his hard cock. Dream starts sobbing as he felt all these new and wonderful sensations at once. His brother slowly adds the final, fourth digit, thrusting quickly while the smaller tentacle rubbed his clit in small, fast circles. Oh stars, he was close. The familiar sensation of fire in his veins, causing his toes to curl and-

He nearly screams in frustration when the movements stop, leaving him empty. He opens his eyes to see Nightmare standing there, wicked grin on his face, cock tall and proud. Dream stares at it, feeling hypnotized. Sitting up, he looks up at his brother for permission. The nod was all he needed as he slowly strokes the cock, feeling Nightmare shudder. He runs a tongue over the glistening tip, smearing it with precome. Liking the taste, he slowly laps up the rest, hearing his brother shudder and moan. When he thinks he is ready, Dream slowly takes in the top, leisurely bobbing up and down. Suddenly, he feels hands behind his skull, driving his head to the base of the cock. He gags slightly as he is forced down, let go, and repeat. The movements become erratic as his brother approaches his high. Just as suddenly as before, he stops, allowing Dream to gasp and splutter for air.

He murmurs a quick apology, brushing a hand along his cheek. He pants as he is pushed down, feeling the tip of the cock pressing against his entrance.Agonizingly slowly, Nightmare pushes in, causing Dream to shudder and moan as he is filled to the brim with his brother's cock. His brother was so tight, it was hard to move as Nightmare slowly thrust in and out, going slow for both of their sake. Leaning down, him and Dream exchange sloppy kisses, tongues dancing and intertwining.

"N-Nightmare!~" He groans, feeling his edge approach again. Nightmare goes faster, readying himself, he bites down on Dream's collarbone, marking his brother as his. They both pant as their sweat slick bones clash together, each riding incredible sensations. Dream was first to come, finding himself in pure euphoria, crying out as he clamped down on Nightmare's cock, allowing him to reach release as well. A shudder wracks his frame as he his cum fills his brother. Exhausted, Nightmare wraps his arms around Dream, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear as he came down from his high.

"Nightmare?"

"…Yeah?"

"I-i think i love you."

"…"

"I think i do, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do believe my smut writing skills have improved! Boy, never thought i'd ever say that sentence. I immensely enjoyed writing this chapter! Hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> ~Shadow


	6. Hate, love, i don't see the difference.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Sans are in a forced marriage due to their uncanny soul bond.
> 
> They hate each other so, so much.
> 
> But that's the thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm irritated and in extreme pain at the same time, due to the sudden migraine i had earlier and stubbing my toe badly during said migraine.
> 
> So hey, why not write hate fucking?
> 
> To, Fifth Maid,
> 
> Thank you so much for reviewing! And plus, you can never have enough kustard.
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> -Rape
> 
> -Hate fucking
> 
> -Slight cross dressing.

Red POV

He smiles ever so slightly as he turns the corner, bags full of clothes swinging in his hands. As he neared the house, he remembered who lived there as well.

_Sans._

It was a few weeks after their forced marriage, and things were still strained between them. They both hated the other, but the damn soul bond still managed to pull through such loathing.

Luckily, his much hated soulmate wasn't home, allowing him to enjoy himself for once. Stepping in, he kicks off his sneakers, giddy with excitement as he bounded for his room, eager to try his new clothes on.

After changing, he admires the outfit. He was wearing a frilly, light red tank top with a mini-skirt to match. He loved the way it showed off his spine, the way the skirt put his legs on full display. 

Sighing, he runs a fond hand over the skirt, smoothing it out. He knew he could never wear this in public. It would be humiliating and all but…

It was nice, to be his true self, even in private. He flashes his reflection a wink, giggling at how silly he looked. He then proceeded to strike cute little poses, looking adorable.

That is, until a voice came from behind him.

"ya know, i never took ya as the type to like bein' girly." Sans said, an amused tone to his voice.

He whips around to see him leaning on the doorframe, grin promising he would make his life hell. They both glare at eachother, pure hate blanketing the area, causing their magic to spark. Red snaps his fingers, changing back to his usual attire, scowling.

"what?," His mate chuckles menacingly, "girlie mad at me?" Pushing himself off the doorframe, he teleports over to him, grin spreading wider. He grits his teeth, "you tell anyone about this and-"

Sans shoves him, looking angry, "or what? you'll hit me again? chain me up?," He takes a shaky breath, "because i'm sick of it, Red. i don' care, so do your worst." He shrugs, wiping away tears quickly.

Red feels his wrath boil through his bones, and he reveled in it, allowing it to take the reins. He takes a few steps forward, grasping the other skeleton's shirt collar, "my _worst?_ ," he shoves him into the wall, causing him to groan out in pain, " **i'll show you my worst, bitch.** "

As he shoves him again, Red grabs hold of his neck, choking him. Sans gasps for air, looking at him hatefully, "that all ya got, girlie?" he grabs Red's hips, grip hard enough to bruise, "cause that ain't nothin'."

Red snarls, this time forcing his tongue into his mates' mouth, harshly exploring the warm cavern. He looks on in disgust as his eyes flutter shut, moaning. He pulls away, throwing him onto the floor. And as much as he hated to admit it, the sight of Sans, all roughed up and flushed got him a little hot as well.

"how 'bout that, whore?" He asks, venom dripping from his voice. 

"nothin' grillb'z won't be able to fix with his kisses." He chuckles, brushing off his clothes, preparing to go to his imbecile lover. Red feels jealous, an immense, overwhelming feeling he had no control over. After all, Sans was _his_ soulmate, not damn Grillby's. He makes up his mind.

He grabs his hands, pinning Sans onto the floor, "hey, what the fuck, girlie?," he squirms, trying to break free, "let me go!" Red bends down, running his sharp fangs over Sans' exposed collarbone, causing him to shiver.

"h-hey now, Red! c-cmon, lemme go." Sans starts feeling panic, seeing were this was going. "nope," He teleports them to the bed, "need'ta show you who's boss, slut." He ties him down to the bed post, spread wide. 

Red reaches out for Sans' soul, coaxing it out. The bright upside down heart appears before him, beating rapidly. Looking directly at his mate, he licks the soul, causing a tremor to go through the other skeleton's body. Tears start spilling from his eye sockets as Red lightly _bit_ his soul, causing pain to shoot through his entire body, making him cry out in agony. 

He put the soul in his mouth, letting it be carresed by his tongue to achieve his goal; to get Sans to form his magic. It worked quickly, making his mate a hot, sobbing mess. "p-please, Red, stop!" he pleads, regretting having spoken up in the first place. He only sneers at him, disgust etched into his face as he ripped open Sans' shorts to see he was soaking wet.

He feels his magic gather at the sight, "you slut, whoring yourself to grillby," He runs a finger along the entrance, causing his other to sob even harder, "but after im done with you, no monster will look at you twice, all mine." He roughly slams in, groaning as his mate's tight cunt constricted around him. Sans' eyes rolled upwards in pain as his hymen was broken roughly, his pussy hurting from the rough intrusion.

Red starts thrusting fast and hard, not caring if he hurt the other skeleton. This drew broken moans from Sans, blue tinted tears constantly streaming down his cheeks. Oh lord, what did he do to be treated like this? Disgusted with himself, he feels his high approach, his moans increasing in volume.

"you like this, don't you, slut? He slams in, groaning in satisfaction as he was enveloped in the tight heat, "from now on, you're _mine_. and im gonna break you over and over." Red gives a final thrust, releasing his come into his pussy. Sans came as well, sobbing becoming quieter.

As he pulls out, his come flows out, creating a small puddle beneath his mate. Red grins smugly as he sees the stretched pussy, a gaping hole left by him.

"now, you're gonna wait for me to use you, never leaving. so make yourself comfortable, cause we're gonna have a great time, whore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too rough? Im sorry, the last few days have been stressful due to Covid-19 and i just wanted to vent a little. I'll try and make the next chapter longer and sweeter.
> 
> ~Shadow


	9. A new pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors say that there's a certain neko skeleton in a brothel. And Nightmare is more than willing to see if they're true or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow, it's been a hot minute since I've written smut. But I'm back! And what a better way to go back than dive in with this shit!?
> 
> To, Sesha_x_Carmilade,
> 
> After I read your prompt, I stared at the screen in disbelief for a few heartbeats. Like goddamn that's kinky. Neko Dream?? Pet play? Size difference?
> 
> What surprised me most of all was the fact that you had the balls to not write this anonymously. I salute you, good sir. Dreammare is my go to ship right now, you lucky bastard, I'll write anything for it. Anything.
> 
> Note: I've never read or written anything neko related before, so I have no fucking idea what I'm doing. Forgive me.
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> -Neko shit
> 
> -Pet play
> 
> -Praise/Degrading
> 
> -Size difference
> 
> -Face fucking / I'm sorta obsessed with this /
> 
> -Cum inflation
> 
> -Overstimulisation
> 
> -Dub-con

The polished oak is smooth to the touch as he rests one hand upon it, idly tracing the pattern as he swirls his glass, knowing how much it irritated the skeleton before him. Cross' foot taps impatiently as he waits for his reply.

"The rumors are true, then?" Nightmare asks, well aware of how intently Cross was watching him. He was curious about how he would react to this... _interesting_ news. Although the skeleton should know better than to think of him as careless as that. If he was, the whole multiverse would know about his bond with his twin, Dream. His expression was that of boredom as he downed his shot.

"I wouldn't lie to _you_ , would I?" Cross replies, mouth twisting into a barely detectable sneer. As usual, he was plain and open. Really, if his mind was as sharp as the knife he swung, he might've been a great contender for Nightmare's throne. 

"Oh I don't doubt you would, if you had the chance." He says while pouring another glass. "And that is precisely why I will go see with my own eyes." The look of shock on his skull was priceless. His head shot up from it's downcast position, different eyelights searching his face for any sign of a lie. Having found none, his bones rattle with barely contained laughter.

"King Nightmare, found in a fucking brothel." He cackles, unable to hold on any longer. "What a joke!" Tears bead the corners of his eyesockets as he almost rolls on the floor. Nightmare expected this, and had prepared a nice little jab for him as well. "And a certain skeleton fucking my brother, that would do for a nice joke, yes?"

That certainly shut him up nicely. "Yes indeed. The brothel's in Lusttale, if you need it. I'll be taking my leave." He storms out in barely contained fury, leaving a half amused and half thoughtful Nightmare behind. Cross was a mere nuisance to be rid of. Too stupidly loyal to breathe a word about this to anyone.

But the darker skeleton was serious on visiting the brothel. The brothel that was rumored to have his twin, Dream, as a servicer. The thought of the skeleton being taken by others made his fists clench in anger. That was his brother, and his only. His Bonded, his fucking pet. And he was getting him back, one way or another.

~

Dream wasn't really sure how he ended up here, being pounded by two cocks at once, one in his ass and the other in his cunt, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining. Pleasure clouds his mind as he orgasms, mewling and clawing at the sheets. "tut tut, kitten." The monster behind him whispers, scaled hands gripping his hipbones tight. "told you not to cum yet."

There was going to be a punishment, he knew. And he was more than willing to make up for his mistake. A hand roughly tugs at his leash, and a third cock was aimed at his face, big and hard. "mewl for me, pet." The reptilian monster moans as he grabs the back of his head, and shoves him onto the cock. He doesn't gag, having taken many cocks before, some even larger than this.

He licks and meows, the sound vibrating against the cock in his mouth. The cock in his ass starts to quicken it's pace, now positively slamming into him. Dream sucks with more fervor, knowing his reward was coming. Soon enough, the cock in his pussy was speeding up too, and he was fucked thoroughly in all three holes.

Pure bliss shoots through him as he comes again, tightening and loosening around cocks. A grunt could be heard as one shoots his seed into his ass, followed closely by the one in his pussy. Plunging deeply once, the cock in his moth finishes in his throat, shooting cum into his stomach.

They all collapse in a panting mess as Dream feels his stomach fill up. They hadn't given him enough seed to completly fill his belly, but it was enough to make him feel content. It was better than masturbating alone, at least. Joining Lust's brothel really was the best idea ever.

~

Nightmare decided on a simple monster disguise as he prepared to go to the brothel. As Cross had said, it wouldn't do to be seen in such a degrading place. Their simple minds could be easily twisted into believing he was just a regular monster looking for a cum disposer. Half-true, at least.

He planned to claim his brother once and for all tonight.

He donned a shaggy fur cloak oves his frame, steeling into the night. Lusttale wasn't the best of places to be caught wandering in night, but he could easiy deal with any scum that passed his way.

The building was three stories tall, with shadows dancing in the windows. Nightmare steps in, and heads to the monster behind the counter. "How may I halp you, Sir?" She asks, winking seductively. She was a fat cat monster that aroused no interest in him.

"I've heard rumors of a skeleton here?" He asks in a raspy voice, unlike his own. The cat giggles, "Our best seller, that one!" He resists the urge to growl. "I'll pay for one night." He snaps, making the monster blink nervously. "Eager, arencha? That'll be 300G Sir." She pauses before adding, "To enhance the experience, I recommend the neko serum."

"Serum?" He asks, confused. "It allows the user to take on a temporary cat ear and tail form." She giggles, writing on a notepad. "One painless injection to the soul. That'll be an additional 50G." Well, it did sound fun. "Sure." He grunts. "But I'll inject it myself."

That makes the cat monster look up in surprise. "I'm afraid you can't do that, Sir."

"Are you sure? Then I think losing an arm would look good on you."

~

After having recovered some energy, Dream sat primly upon a plush bed, waiting for his next customer. He was wearing white thigh highs, with a short dress. It was raunchy, showing off his large breasts and thin waist. It criss crossed at his back, dropping dramatically until it almost showed his ass. The skirts was that alike of a ballerina skirt. So if he were to bend over, it would completely expose his ass.

Not that he minded.

The door opened and a cloaked stranger came in, holding what he recognized as the neko serum. This is gonna be fun, he thought excitedly. But when the stranger took off his cloak, he was dumbfounded.

_Nightmare_

He was as he remembered. Taller than him by a head, he towered over him, massive and terrifying. His eyelight studied him hungrily, sending shivers down his spine.

"N-Night? What're you-"

"Pets don't talk." He says before clapping a hand over his mouth. The touch sends his mind reeling and a light yellow blush dusts his cheekbones. All of a sudden, his brother is between his legs, caoxing out his soul.

He should have stopped it. But the thing is, _he wanted it._

The bright upside down heart appears before him as Nightmare injects the serum. Immediately, Dream feels an itchy sensation on his head and tail bone. That was his magic manefesting as his ears and tails, he knew. And it was such a turn-on.

A small click could be heard as Nightmare attaches a yellow leash to his collar, and tugs. He brings him close, to which Dream flushes deeper.

"On the floor, pet."

The command is brisk, yet held promises. Promises that made his soul beat that much faster. Dream was quick to comply as he settles on the floor, legs tucked underneath him as his ears twiched. Nightmare was sitting in front of him, and snapped his fingers.

Right beside him, a dog bowl appeared. That shocked him. As for as being treated like a cat went, it never went _this_ far in his experience. His face must've betrayed his surprise as his brother said, "Well? Eat." all the while wearing the most smug look.

Swallowing, Dream hesitantly heads towards the bowl, on all fours as he stares down at it. It was filled with some cat food his brother had prepared, and his name was even printed on it. His embarrased face was positively glowing in the dim room.

He can feel Nightmare's eyes on him as he leans down and takes the food in his mouth. It's crunchy, and tasted like chicken.

"That's it. Eat from the bowl like the dirty kitten you are." He chuckles darkly. He's about to sit back up when a hand slaps his ass, making him yelp. "Did I tell you you to stop?" Nightmare growls, tugging on his leash forcefully. Dream can already feel his magic forming a dripping wet pussy just for his brother.

So he eats more of the hard food, enough to satisfy his brother. "Come here." He says as he tugs on his leash, bringing him at his feet. Leaning down, he scratches him behind the ears, all the while cooing about what a good kitten he was. The praise went straight to his head as the urge to please increased.

When the scratching stops and Nightmare gets up, he gives a needy whine. He trails behind him on all fours, tail flicking anxiously. "Little slut, I think you'll enjoy this." he whispers as he pins him down, and pulls down his skirt. He starts panting as phalanges brush against his soaking wet cunt, and something is inserted between his hole.

A vibrator.

Flipping him over, his brother adds a one into his ass as well. By the time he's done, Dream's a panting mess under him, and when he turns them on, he mewls loudly.

"Nya!" He cries out as it vibrates inside him, making his mind lose itself in pleasure. So much that he doesn't notice him tying his hands behind his back. They're both teleported to the bed, him between his brother's legs.

And there's a thick, long hard cock before him. It's gooey and stood up in all it's glory, and Dream can't help but moan softly as he sees the length. Stars, that was going in him...

"Lick it." He commands, to which he eagerly complies. Since his hands were bound behind his back, it was a bit difficult to do so, but he manages. Dream starts by licking the tip, which had a bead of pre on it. It tasted like heaven to him, and he couldn't get enough.

Dream runs his tongue up and down the monstrous cock, taking care to run his tongue over every single vein. Above him, his brother was panting and groaning, tentacles set to dance around Dream's head. He's so drunk on ectasy that he doesn't notice Nightmare pressing a button.

The two vibrators start to vibrate harder, causing him to moan and stop for a moment. The tentacles above his head take action as they force him back down, "Ah ah ah, slut. You'll finish what you started." He smirks.

Dream can barely process his words as he gazes at the cock before him. So big, so long, I wonder how it would fit inside me...

He decides to test it out as he leans over and takes the tip in his mouth, causing Nightmare to flinch and moan. "Just like that. Good kitten, keep going~" He whispers, voice heedy with delight. He tries to go down, but it's so big. Suddenly, he feels something press the back of his skull as he's slammed down on its length.

He moans loudly, the vibrations making his brother groan louder. "Holy fuck you feel so good. Your mouth is fucking perfect." He praises, making Dream sail deeper into the sea of ectasy. He can feel his edge, it's so close!

He begins to bob his head up and down, making lewd wet sounds as he went. Nightmare was moaning loudly, hands clenching the blankets. At last, he looked like he couldn't endure the slow pace anymore. "Take a breath, Kitten." Was all the warning he got before Nightmare starts face fucking him.

His hands placed at the back of his skull, Dream cries out in pleasure as he's used, his high approaching quickly. His thrusts become erratic as his brother makes one last thrust, and makes him go down the whole length.

He shudders as he came down his throat, and that was all Dream needed before he came too. He lets out a happy sigh as he slumps in his lap, cock beside his face...but it's still hard. And the look on Nigtmare's face is wicked.

He carries him to the floor and sets him on his elbows, ass in the air. He removes both vibrators, and Dream almost sobs at the vacant emptiness. That is, until he feels a tip press into his ass. "the slut's going to take all of your Master's big cock, aren't you?" He asks huskily. And Dream almost misses the cue.

"Yes, Master! Fuck me!"

That was it as Nightmare slips the tip in, and he can feel the painful stretch that comes with it. He can hear cursing as Nightmare slides into the tight space, cursing and moaning as he went. Dream is almost delirious as he cries out, feeling the tip press into the opening of his stomach. It's prodding, holy shit.

"Nya! P-please, Master!" He moans, drool running along his jaw. And then, it fully slides in. And he feels so full. It felt amazing, the stretch, the pleasure...

"Fuck, you're so tight." He growls as he shifts, hitting a spot that made Dream completely lose it. "Master please, please please fuck me. Use me, fill me with your cum!" He begs, and Nightmare complies.

The first thrust is slow and experimental, but he starts going fast and rough, hitting his prostate again and again. He's sobbing as he moans, the pleasure too much to bear. He orgasms again, but that seems wholly unnoticed by his brother as he plows into him. His pussy is aching and is in need for dire attention, and his tentacles enter him.

A smaller one rubs at his clit while the others move around inside him, looking for that spot. And when they do find it, his vision turns to stars as Dream's fucked into oblivion. He's lost count of how many times he came, but all he can feel is the cock destroying him, using him.

The speed is almost inhuman as Nightmare grunts, and moves his limp body to lay across his chest. His mouth moves to his shoulder as his hips jerk, and he comes, biting his shoulder. It's all Dream can do to not pass out.

The cock inside him keeps releasing unknown amounts of cum. And when he finally looked down, his stomach had swollen to an incredible size, filled with his brother's seed. The serum had wore off, but he was still on his cock.

Nightmare is grinning as he says, "Get ready for round two."


	10. My hero!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue was saved from death by Dust, a skeleton he had always thought as heartless and cruel. But by the stars, who knew he was so passionate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two months. It took me two month until I wrote this. My apologies! 
> 
> To, Lemon_reader,
> 
> Thank you for the prompt! Little drabble I hope you'll like ;D
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> -Praise??
> 
> -Size difference
> 
> -Loss of virginity
> 
> (surprisingly tame chapter)

There's a lot happening around him.

Killer and Dream are engaged in a ferocious battle, both trying their best to beat eachother. His teammate's arrows flew like the wind, each one released quicker than the next, yet the other skeleton is faster, dodging them with well practised ease.

In parry, Killer slashes his knife dozens of times in the span of a few heartbeats, causing angry red magic bursts to appear in the air. They went spinning over to the lord of positivety, causing his clothes to earn small rips. But otherwise, he's unharmed, dodging with difficulty.

A maniacal chuckle works its way up Killer's throat and he charges with renewed strength, causing Dream to clench his teeth and meet his knife with a conjured bone.

Not too far away from them, Nightmare and Error tag-team Ink. Where that slimy octopus attacked, the glitch followed not close behind, baragging his leader with sharp bones and gaster blasters.

Ink dodges Nightmare's tentacles, and sends a kick to his side, sending him sideways into a tree. Error tries to use his strings to tie him up, but the creator merely slashes them with his paintbrush, severing it.

Ink then splashes red paint on him, to which Error howls in fury. Red paint stung, Blue knew, and could corrode bone if left on too long. The glitch began hurriedly wiping it off, and his leader took the chance to ram him with the end of his paintbrush, sending him sprawling to the ground.

But Ink hadn't accounted for Nightmare as a slimy tentacle wraps around him and squeezes tight, to which he yelps. 

Struggling to free himself, his leader bites the tentacle and it releases him. Blue can tell the octopus is really mad now, because the sky above him seems to darken a bit.

He would've helped, but he was being preoccuped by a very dangerous Horror at the moment.

With a crater in his skull, one red eyelight peering through to his soul, and brandishing a bloody axe--he looked downright terrifying. But Blue didn't let the fear consume him. He was a brave skeleton, and he would defeat the psychopath in front of him.

An axe flew over his head just as he ducked, and he could feel the phantom force of it. Blue knew he was the weakest in his team, and parrying would mean major injury. So he dodged and dodged.

But it was draining his stamina, seriously effecting his performance. The battle went on, and his movements turned sluggish and tired, allowing him to recieve more hits. His HP was dangerously low, and his mind screamed at him to leave. 

But that wasn't possible, with both his teammates occupied, he was essentially stuck in this universe. And Horror seemed to know it too. His smile was teasing and insane, head tilted mockingly as he said, "tired already, lamb? shame, it was so fun to see you try so hard."

"whatever. you'll make good lunch."

Suddenly, Blue's weighed down immensely, and he can't move. Horror had made him blue. A frantic scream works its way up his false throat as a gaster blaster appears before the cannibal. When he searches for his team, they're both too engaged with the others to notice.

"HELP!"

But it's too late. By the time they see him, a wave of pure, deadly energy is coming at him, blinding white.

He prepares for the pain, a small sob wracking his body as he cries.

Just a split second before the blast hit Blue, something grabs ahold of him, and ports him away. He recognizes it for the dizzying and strange feeling.

Strong arms encircle him as he and his savior both pant, trying to recover from what just happened. Blue's facing the stranger's chest, barely reaching his shoulder. Quietly, the smaller skeleton wraps his hands around their torso, seeking the warmth and comfort they offered. They both stay like that for a while, in each other's embrace.

His thoughts run like wildfire, trying to process the turn of events. They...they saved his life! Then came the burning desire to know who this person was, and thank them.

He tries pulling away, and they reluctantly let go. And when Blue sees his hero, he's astounded.

By the stars, that's _Dust!_

He's as dainty as ever, with his clothes littered with grey particles, with red and blue eyelight leaving a light purple trail behind them. His hero looks a bit abashed.

"d-don' be scared! i ain't gonna hurt you."

It's a weird half shout and half-whisper, like he's trying to calm a wild animal. But Blue's first reaction wasn't really fear. It was more along the lines of confusion.

Why on earth would Dust save him? It could be because he wanted to kidnap him and use him to blackmail Ink, but Blue knew the bittersweet truth. There were endless amounts of Swap universes out there, and each had him in it. Ink could just pluck a brand new him and start again if he wanted to.

So it would be silly of Dust to do that. So maybe he wanted something from him? Not that he had or knew anything of importance. So maybe...

No way.

The Dust he knew was lethal and cold, with no remorse left in him. He would never save him just for the sake of being herioc. No way.

But then, there's not really another reason. At least Blue can think of, anyway. And Blue feels like wanting to melt as eyelights look at him hesitantly.

"My hero!" He squeals and runs up at him, hugging him and knocking Dust to the ground. He hears a choked gasp in response. "How can I ever repay you?!"

Blue sits up, and doesn't really notice the position he's in. He's sitting right on top of Dust's crotch, legs kneeling on either side of him. And if the lavender blush on his face is any indication, he noticed too.

"Oh I'm sorry, is this uncomfortable?" He says as he tries to get up. But strong hands snap up to grip his hips, "no wait!"

"that whole repayment thing yeah?"

Blue nods, causing Dust to grin wolfishly. "why don'cha gimme some of this?" He says and then slaps his ass, making the smaller skeleton gasp. That's very dirty, he thought. "Y-you mean sex?" Blue asks uncertainly.

A rumble can be heard beneath him. "yeah, don' like it?" Dust asks teasingly, starting to run his hands over his body. His touch sent fire to his soul, and a light blue blush takes form. "It's just that, " And he's paused as the larger skeleton trailed his hand over his clothed fermur, elicting a small whine, "I've never done it before."

Dust paused, voice thoughtful as he said, "first time eh? well, ain't that wonderful."

"But I-I think I want my first time with y-you."

That made him grunt in surprise. "why me?" He asks, absently tracing his ribs through his shirt. The feather light touch sent non-existent goosebumps down his spine. At a particularly placed touch, Blue feels his soul flutter in response, making him gasp.

"I-It's just that y-you seem v-very experienced." The blue flushed skeleton stammers out. Not a lie, really. Dust seemed pretty knowledgeable, especially now when he was elicting such sounds out of him. But his hero removes his hands, props himself onto his elbow, and pulls him closer by the chin.

"now. look at me, and think real hard. you wanna have your first time with me? if it's a no, i'll let you go. if it's a yes, i'll show you the time of your life."

And Blue did think. But all the roads of thought led right back to Dust. Those blue and red eyelights watch him with such hungry intent that he almost doubts that he has a choice anyway.

"I want this to be with you, Dust."

The smaller skeleton moves forward and kisses him. His hero seems surprised but quickly falls into it, propping himself on both elbows, he allows Blue to take control. The kiss is clumsy and awkward, with Blue having never kissed anyone before, but Dust expertly deepens the makeout. A tongue taps his teeth for entrance, and he obliges.

The smaller skeleton moans as the appendage explores his mouth, filling his mouth with the taste of sweet apple cider. It isn't really a bad taste, just a little strange. Drawing away, Dust winks and waits. 

Taking that as his cue, Blue leans in quickly, slipping his newly formed tongue into his warm cavern. It's so fascinating, he finds himself pushing the bigger skeleton down to get a better angle.

Then both tongues meet and that's when things start getting really heated. They dance around each other, small noises swallowed by the other. Dust grabs his hips and nudges him down to his crotch, and rocks it there. When he stops, Blue eagerly continues the motion, elicting a small moan from the larger skeleton.

He feels his magic dripping down to his core, hot and ready, just waiting to take form. There's also a bulge in Dust's pants, glowing a deep lavender hue. They makeout for a while, hips rocking in symphony.

His soul is beating frantically, begging him to hurry up. Blue pulls away abruptly, gasping, flushed a lovely hue of cyan. He starts undoing his bandanna and shirt, while the skeleton underneath him watches him undress intently, eyelights roaming his bare chest when he's done.

"you're beautiful." He whispers huskily, coaxing a delicious whine from him.

Dust rubs one of his ribs, while the other hand went the trail his spine. The gentle caresses sent Blue's mind reeling, making him pant and gasp. The hand on his spine tightens along it, slowly pumping, causing him cry out in ectasy. The pussy he formad is dripping wet and needy, but he doesn't want it to end.

"Let me return the favor." He whispers, pulling off Dust's clothing. His bones are nicked and scratched, and in some places there were even scars. Blue feels a twang of sympathy for him. He grasps a rib just like Dust did to him, and begins pumping.

He writhes under him, moaning. But he has an idea. Leaning down, he runs a tongue over the base of his spine, making him shudder all over. "you're so amazing holy shit, keep going!" He cries out, and he happilly obliges. 

Blue starts sucking on a rib as he pumped another, and Dust was enjoying it. "if you keep going like that, i'm gonna cum soon," he rasps out, and he pulls away. Blue's watched a small amount of porn, so he knows what he's supposed to do next.

He slides down his pants, and Dust does the same with his own. Hues of cyan and purple meet and mix together, and Blue can't take his eyes off the cock in front of him. It was as long as his forearm, and an inch thick. Just thinking about taking it in him made him feel nervous.

Sensing his unease, his hero says, "don' worry, i'll go slow with you. but just to make it hurt less, lemme try this."

And he runs a phalange over his pussy lips, causing him to shiver. Blue's so wet, the finger is slick with magic, and Dust eagerly licks it up. He then slides a finger in, which was easy due to the excess wetness. He moans at the feeling, but it's not enough. He needs more, and he gasps out as much.

Two other fingers are inside him now, and he bucks his hips desperately. They maneuver ultil they hit a spot that has him seeing stars and he cries out, humping his hand now. Thrust after thrust they met, bones slick with sweat as they moved.

He feels molten lava pool in his core, and he's just about to go off the edge when Dust stops and pulls out his fingers. Whining at the loss, he's quickly shut up as the tip of the cock prods his entrance. He writhes above Dust, moaning as the tip slipped in, making him feel pain.

"-it hurts, Dust!"

"shh. it'll get better i swear."

He has difficulty entering his tight cunt, and Blue feels full already. "only half in." He grunts, sweat beading his brow as he gently nudges his hips, causing spikes of pain to shoot through the smaller skeleton. "Ah!" He cries, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Blue feels slightly faint as Dust is fully sheathed inside him, and opts for laying on his chest. It feels so good, being so full like this. There's still some lingering pain, but it's gone by the time his hero licks away his tears, and gently thrusts his hips upwards.

That springs him into action as he sits up, and begins riding him with Dust's guidance. He raised himself until only the tip was in, and then slams back down, stuffed full of cock. "you're so fucking tight." Dust moans, hands grabbing at his hips and thrusting into them. "D-dust!" Blue mewls before leaning down for a kiss.

It's like fire is running rampant in his body, and every touch ignited a brand new flame. Their bodies moved in tandem, meeting thrust for thrust as they became faster and more erratic. The smaller skeleton feels the cock swell slightly as their tongues dance around each other hotly.

He can feel his release coming, "I'm going to cum." He mumbles into his shoulder as he rides with more fervor, lewd wet sounds filling the room.

"yeah, that's it. cum for me baby!"

Dust shouts and bites his shoulder blade, and gives one last final thrust. A great shudder wracks both of them as they both release in synchrony, crying out the other's name. Blue can feel hot liquid fill his twitching cunt, and sags into his hero.

They both stay like that for a while, laying on top of each other. Dust hums thoughtfully, cupping his cheek as he said,

"y'know, we should do this more often, instead of fighting."

~

After they cleaned up (Dust washing Blue because he was so exhausted), they both had a small meal together. His hero brought together some cookies and bakeries, with a cup of Golden Flower tea. That stuff really helped replenish his magic, Blue noticed.

He was currently sitting on a bed, with plushies and pillows all around him. It seemed like the sort of place to snuggle for hours. He'd wanted Dust to join him here, but he had refused, saying he needed more stuff to help him.

He giggled at how Dust was acting like a mother hen. Not that he minded, of course.

"Come here, my hero." Blue teases as he pats the spot next to him. Dust looks tired too as he sits down beside him. Blue offers him some tea. "thanks." He says.

He rests his head in his lap as he stares up adoringly at him. "I never knew you were so nice." Blue half whispers, smiling. "Guess everyone needs a second chance-"

"BITCH WHAT DID YOU DO WITH DUST? I'LL KILL YOU YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"And if you don't give Blue back we'll make sure you die a painful death!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried writing some bone play, and experimented with a newer writing style. All in all, a very experimental chapter lmao. But I really enjoyed writing it. Also the bois busting in to 'save' them is something I couldn't resist adding.


	11. The Nightmare gang bangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayee, I've been writing a lot of outcode! Sanses lately. Next time, we'll be going back to our og's B)
> 
> Oh and also no one asked for this. This is what I think of in my dead brain.

Heat.

That was something every monster had to deal with, including skeletons. There was sub heat, and the main heat. Sub heat made Nightmare like a bitch in heat, and he despised it. This accursed heat lasted for a week before his more dominant side decides to show up, for whatever reason. Maybe it was because of that damn apple that his shit got messed up.

Whatever the case, he still hated heat.

But he really liked the cock inside him. Specifically, Killer's cock. The blue magic easily fills his throbbing pussy, and it's pretty snug in there. "damn boss, you're so wet." The skeleton above him chuckles, before thrusting sharply.

Nightmare moans as the cock pounds his pussy, and whimpers as another one prods his ass. That would be Dust. "aye killer, slow down for a moment wouldya? tryna get into this tight ass."

The light lavender cock slides the tip in, and then promptly shoves Nightmare onto Dust's lap. "o-oh shit, boss~" He now had two cocks in him, and the lord of nightmares drools. So full, yet he had another hole. Cross comes up beside him, and shoves his purple dick into his wet and hot mouth.

"That's it~" He cooes, and then they all start thrusting in rhythm. Lewd, wet sounds fill the room as Cross fucks his mouth, Killer his pussy, and Dust in his ass. "AH!" Nightmare cries out around the cock in his mouth as he climaxes, but the trio don't stop.

They use all his holes for another hour before Cross comes down his throat first. The skeleton shoves his head into his pelvic bone as he grunts, warm purple magic flooding his senses. Dust's cock gives one last twitch inside him, and releases hot cum into his ass.

Killer, gods bless him, pulls out just in time and comes all over Nightmare, red magic splattering everywhere. He's faint as he reaches his dozenth orgasm, but the heat is still there, and the others can see it from his soul.

"so, you have his pussy or me?"

"Dibs on his ass."

"his mouth is fine."


	13. I can show you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, here comes the lustberry! This is just a little break from all these outcode guys, so uh, enjoy!
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> -Dubcon
> 
> -Edging
> 
> -Dirty talk
> 
> -Begging?
> 
> -Size difference ( I have become obsessed with this kink )

The lights of the disco flash neon colors, while loud, booming dance music comes from the speakers. Suffice to say, the dance floor is packed with sweaty, hot bodies trying to find a rhythm, but either can't because they are too intoxicated, or just don't give a fuck.

Lust wasn't either of those people. In fact, he wasn't even dancing. Instead, he was sitting at the bar, nursing his drink. The barstool was just a tad bit too tall for him, so his heeled feet dangled above the floor.

He crosses his legs, leaning forward onto the counter. "if you want, me and you can get a room, hot shot." He winks at the bartender, a flame type monster who _was_ rather handsome. Lavender flames danced around his figure, suiting the bright purple of the bar.

"I'll take a pass, slut." He snarls, to Lust's dismay. Shame, he actually could go for a night in bed too. "your loss." With that, he takes a sip of the cocktail, choosing to completely ignore the insulted monster before him.

To be fair, he _did_ look like a slut. Lust wore purple stilleto heels that went up to his midcalf, a mini skirt, and a see through crop top. Only the chest area of it was colored a solid black, the rest was just some stockings.

To pull of the ensemble, he had shrugged on a bright pink fur coat. It hung as far as to his knees, and really accented the pink eyeliner he had carefully applied.

But there didn't seem to be anyone appreciating the work he put into looking this good. He did of course recieve a few lewd looks here and there, but people just mostly ignored him. Maybe that was because of his reputation.

The Slut of Central City, they called him. Rumors say he'd banged or had gotten banged by every single monster and human here. After that, nobody wanted to touch 'dirtied pussy'.

Lust mentally scoffs. The rumors were so obviously lies. There were way too many monsters and humans for him to fuck, but he's proud to say he's had his fair share of lovers.

Tonight he planned to have a new one.

Just as he was thinking of ditching the club, someone slides onto the barstool next to him.

"Can...can I get a beer?"

Lust resists the urge to keen as he watches the stranger. They're a skeleton, like him, but is much more larger. But for all his size, he still manages to radiate innocence. The skeleton wore a pair of dark grey jeans with a grey shirt, and around his neck hung a bandana. It looked pretty worn down, and the stranger tugs at it.

He seems pretty new here, Lust notes. The skeleton keeps fidgeting and does seem to be sweating an awful lot. There was a tentative smile on his face as he talks with the bartender, although he wasn't much for conversation.

What a golden opportunity!

Plan already formulating, Lust advances. "hey there." He greets, absently sliding closer. Strangely enough, the skeleton had body warmth. "Oh hello!" The stranger says rather loudly, startling him.

His eyesockets widen. "I've scared you haven't I? Oh I'm so sorry!" Before he knew it, he was scooped into a rib crushing tight hug. Oh he can feel his face burning. "it's okay." He manages to sqeak out, with talking a little difficult due to being crushed.

The stranger releases his hold, setting him down on his stool. Lust takes a few breaths to compensate for the lack of oxygen he didn't necessarily need. "i'm lust, and don't worry 'bout it. i can't stay mad at such a hottie." He teasingly leans forward, making sure to lid his eyesockets slightly.

The effect was immediate as the stranger blushes a pretty cyan, and looks away. "I'm Blue, nice to meet you, Lust!" Blue then proceeds to gulp down his beer. He can't help but smile at his hesitance. "very nice indeed." He purrs, now positively leaning on his new friend.

Visibly uncomfortable now, Blue shifts away, to Lust's annoyance. He'll have to get him warmed up, then. "drinks are on me, hot stuff."

"But we just met-"

"i wanna see who's better at drinking. you or me."

There, a challenge. He can already see the competitive drive in Blue's eyelights. "Alright, but you said so..."

And that is precisely how they both got wasted. Blue more so than Lust.

Drunk Blue was far more easy to maneuver, so it wasn't a surprise that he managed to get them into a room together. His arms are wrapped around his neck, his legs around his waist. His back on the bed, Lust smiles cloyingly as Blue pants.

"ya wanna fuck me, big guy?" He teases, voice breathy and seductive. Blue only groans at the friction of their pelvises as he grinds against him. He can already feel the magic gathering in their pants.

"bet your cock would fill me up real nice." He slips a hand under his shirt, grabbing his ribs. The larger skeleton stifles a whine by burying his face in the crook of his neck. There's definitely a bulge there now, and Lust can't help the sigh of victory he emits.

"now fuck me." He says a bit too forcefully. In return, Blue stills above him, stopping the grinding. Heat is coursing through both of them, and suddenly something shifts.

Maybe it's the air, Lust doesn't know. But he knows for a fact that the presence looming above him has changed into something more...predatory. His legs are still locked around Blue's pelvis when suddenly he's pulled upwards, and slammed against the wall.

It knocks the breath out of him, leaving the skeleton dizzy and confused. "You think you're in charge, don't you?" Came the husky voice before him. It sounded nothing like the Blue he knew, for however a short amount of time. "Well guess what, bitch?" He whispers lewdly against his skull.

Both his hands go down to his bottom where he grips his ass, supporting him. "I'll have ya begging for more." Then suddenly, he spanks his ass. Lust yelps, feeling the ecto flesh there purple further. The pain is part of a more wonderful feeling as Blue kneeds the hurt flesh. "Until the only thing you can think of is _my_ cock filling you, fucking you."

The dirty talk has Lust so utterly turned on that he's sure his pussy is dripping right now. It only adds more to the feeling when the larger skeleton spanks him again, sending bolts of shock through him. "o-oh." Is all he manages before whimpering as Blue's breathing becomes heavy.

"You're such a little slut." This time, he _growls_ , and Lust feels his pussy clench. Another slap to his ecto has him groaning and whimpering as Blue repeats the process until Lust's sure he's going to have bruises tomorrow.

"a-ah, blue please!" He begs him to stop, but he ignores him. 

By the end, Lust is limp against him, the pain having reached a point where he felt a strange disconnect to his body. It felt like floating, not really a bad feeling. His pussy is throbbing with need, and his face is flushed a deep purple.

He might've passed out if it hadn't been for deft fingers yanking down his skirt, and running two phalanges over his pussy lips. Instinctively, he bucks into them, desperate for any friction. He smears slick on them, and a dark chuckle could be heard.

Just the sound made him shiver in want. Oh fuck, he really needed something, _anything_ , to fuck his brains out. Preferably the cock that was straining the jeans.

The fingers are removed, and Lust gives a pitiful whine, leaning his head on the large shoulder. However, Blue draws him back. Making sure to let him see, he takes two of his fingers, which were smeared with his purple slick, and licks them clean.

He's transfixed by the light cyan tongue that flicks over the tips of his phalanges, the purple and blue contrasting. "You taste so fucking delicous." Blue whispers, "How 'bout I share some?"

That was his only warning before he kisses him. A tongue prods his teeth for entrance, and Lust obliges. Their magics entertwine, dancing around each other. Lust moans as he tastes himself on Blue's tongue, the flavor of wine and blueberries mixing perfectly.

His eyesockets flutter shut and he loses himself in the hot makeout session. Hands roam his chest, and he tries to grind against Blue's clothed cock. The throbbing need is getting worse with every second of waiting, and Lust wants. He wants to be fucked senseless, to be used over and over again.

Yet Blue seems to have other ideas.

He pulls back, leaving a rope of spit between them. "You needy bitch." He snarls. And suddenly, he shoves two thick phalanges inside him. "holy shit, ah! a-ah!" Lust moans as he tries to move. Anything. Even the slightest bit of motion would be heavenly.

Even if it's only two, there's still a considerable stretch there. One that he reveled in. But they aren't moving. "please, b-blue!" He rasps out, voice hoarse from all the loud moaning he's been doing.

"Beg."

It takes a few seconds to register in his cloudy haze. "I said fucking beg!" A third finger is added, and Lust loses it. "oh my god, please please _please_ fuck me, use me, stretch me out, oh please blue-"

Then his face contorts in agonising pleasure as blue smoothly slides out, and rams back in. "BLUE!" He shouts. He's so fucking close. That edge is so fucking close. He continues thrusting his fingers in and out, with Lust chanting yes. He's there, he's just about to come undone when Blue stops.

He cries out in frustration, tears beading his eyesockets. He tries to move his hips, but he's unable to. Clenching his eyesockets shut, he actually sobs. It's too little, he can't. He's been so needy, he can't.

It's only the sound of a zipper that pulls him from misery. When he opens his eyes, there's a big, blue cock sitting right in front of his pussy. _oh my god, it's big_

About as thick as his wrist and as long as his forearm, he had to wonder how much it would fill him.

The thought makes him drool. "Get ready to be fucked." Blue whispers once before he starts going in. At the first nudge, Lust moans and tries to slam down, but the larger skeleton hold firm. Agonizingly slowly, he slips him down on his giant length.

He sees stars in his vision, and it's all he can do to not pass out. Blue is grunting and moaning, filling his small pussy. At his little clench, he hisses, and finally, finally, brings him fully down.

Bliss couldn't describe it well enough.

This time, he really did pass out. Pure, blinding white fills his vision and for a moments, euphoria washes through him. By the time he's back in his body, he's being slammed on the cock, hitting his g-spot every time.

Tears are rolling down his cheeks, drool running down his chin as he wantonly moans, "h-hah! harder!" 

The pace quickly becomes erratic and his skull stars to ring. The cock inside him stars swelling, and Lust cums. A steady pool of it drips down, and in return Blue finds release as well. Gripping his hips tight, he empties himself in him.

What he couldn't keep was carelessly spilled on the floor.

The afterglow was amazing, to say the least. So much so that he slept in Blue's arms, right then and there. Before he fell into slumber, he feels both of them being laid down on the bed. Strong arms wrap around him and he enters blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I'm rereading it, I don't really like it anymore, but this is my sin _trash_. Also, I do know I wrote my notes in the summary, and I'm not going to change it because I'm a lazy fuck.


End file.
